List of songs featured in Shrek
The Shrek'' soundtracks''' are a collection of soundtracks from all four movies of the ''Shrek'' series, including separate editions for the movie score. Each soundtrack contains all songs that featured in their respective film, and the score soundtrack contains the music composed by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell. ''Shrek'' (2001) Background Shrek was unique in that it used pop music and other oldies to move the story forward. Covers of songs like "On the Road Again" and "Try a Little Tenderness" were integrated in the film's score. As the film was about to be completed, Katzenberg suggested the filmmakers redo the film's ending in order to "go out with a big laugh"; instead of ending the film with a storybook closing over Shrek and Fiona as they ride off into the sunset, they decided to add the song "I'm a Believer" by Smash Mouth and show all the fairytale creatures in the film.Neuwirth. 2003. p.33 Although Rufus Wainwright's version of the song "Hallelujah" appeared in the soundtrack album, it was John Cale's version that appeared in the film. Wainwright was an artist for DreamWorks and John Cale was not, thus licensing issues prohibited Cale's version from appearing in the soundtrack album. Soundtrack '''''Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture is the soundtrack of the 2001 Academy Award-winning and Golden Globe-nominated animated feature Shrek. The album was nominated for the BAFTA Award for Best Film Music (lost to the score of Moulin Rouge!) and the Grammy Award for "Best Compilation Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media" (lost to the score of O Brother, Where Art Thou?). The album has sold 2,475,000 copies in the US as of April 2014. Track listing |accessdate=2008-12-19}} | writer6 = Joan Jett, Kenny Laguna, Ritchie Cordell, Marty Kupersmith | extra6 = Joe Barresi | length6 = 2:20 | title7 = My Beloved Monster | note7 = Performed by Eels | writer7 = E | extra7 = Jon Brion, E | length7 = 2:10 | title8 = You Belong to Me | note8 = Performed by Jason Wade | writer8 = Pee Wee King, Redd Stewart, Chilton Price | extra8 = Ron Aniello | length8 = 2:41 | title9 = All Star | note9 = Performed by Smash Mouth | writer9 = Greg Camp | extra9 = Eric Valentine | length9 = 3:20 | title10 = Hallelujah | note10 = Performed by Rufus Wainwright |group=Note}} | writer10 = Leonard Cohen | extra10 = Patrick Leonard | length10 = 4:08 | title11 = I'm on My Way | note11 = Performed by The Proclaimers | writer11 = Charlie Reid, Craig Reid | extra11 = Pete Wingfield | length11 = 3:39 | title12 = I'm a Believer (Reprise) | note12 = Performed by Donkey | writer12 = Neil Diamond | extra12 = N/A | length12 = 1:13 | title13 = True Love's First Kiss | note13 = Composed by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell | writer13 = Harry Gregson-Williams, John Powell | extra13 = Harry Gregson-Williams, John Powell | length13 = 3:10 }} Reception | noprose = yes }} Chart positions Certifications Songs that appear in the film but not on the soundtrack album Songs in Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party! These songs feature in the party at the end of the movie. * "Just the Way You Are" by Billy Joel * "Like a Virgin" by Madonna * "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-Lot * "Feelings" by Morris Albert * "YMCA" by The Village People * "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me" by Culture Club * "Stayin' Alive" by Bee Gees * "Who Let the Dogs Out?" by Baha Men * "Mustang Sally" by Mack Rice * "Dance to the Music" by Sly & The Family Stone * "Happy Together" by The Turtles Score Shrek: Original Motion Picture Score is the film score to the 2001 Academy Award winning animated feature, Shrek. It is composed by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell and was the second soundtrack released from the film. It is also the third collaboration between Gregson-Williams and Powell for a DreamWorks animated film, the first two being Antz and Chicken Run. Track listing ⁽*⁾ As titled on the Original Motion Picture Score album back cover. ''Shrek 2'' (2004) Soundtrack allmusic ((( Shrek 2 > Overview ))) | recorded = 2003-2004 | venue = | studio = | genre = Rock, alternative rock, pop rock, glam rock, experimental rock | length = 47:35 | label = DreamWorks, Geffen | producer = Brad Jones, Brendan O'Brien, Gustavo Santaolalla, Guy Sigsworth, Eric Valentine, Tony Visconti, Andy Zulla, John Alagía, Andrew Sherman, Joseph Arthur, Robin Eaton, Harry Gregson-Williams, Ken Rich, Butterfly Boucher, Juan Campodónico, Mark Oliver Everett | prev_title = Shrek: Original Motion Picture Score | prev_year = 2001 | next_title = Shrek 2: Original Motion Picture Score | next_year = 2004 | misc = }} }} Shrek 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack for the hit animated comedy film Shrek 2 and was released in May 2004, to accompany the release of the film. The soundtrack reached the Top 10 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and number 1 on the Soundtrack Albums as well as topping the albums chart in Australia. The lead single, "Accidentally in Love" by the Counting Crows, reached the Top 10 of the Billboard Adult Top 40, the Top 20 of singles charts worldwide and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Song. The soundtrack also features two versions of the 1980s Bonnie Tyler hit "Holding Out for a Hero". Track listing * Eddie Murphy is briefly heard singing "One" and the theme song from "Rawhide" * Ben Folds song "Rockin' the Suburbs" was used in the trailer of the film but was not included on the soundtrack nor in the film, but it would eventually be featured in Over the Hedge. * The first trailer features "All Star" by Smash Mouth * When the messengers come to Shrek's swamp, a trumpeter plays the melody of the Hawaii 5-O Opening Theme by Morton Stevens. * After Shrek's friends start a party in Shrek's House, Chic's song "Le Freak" is heard. * In the mid-credits scene, Eddie Murphy is heard singing "All by Myself" * Track 10, "You're So True" is different from the version heard in the film's end credits. The end credit version, also referred to as the remix, is exclusively available to both the physical and iTunes versions released in Great Britain. Chart positions Certifications Songs from Far Far Away Idol Most of the original voice–actors reprised their roles, with some performed by additional singers. #"Disco Inferno" by The Trammps; sung by Donkey (Eddie Murphy) #"Mr. Roboto" by Styx; sung by Pinocchio (Cody Cameron) #"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper; sung by Doris, The Ugly Stepsister (Larry King) #"Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran; sung by the Three Pigs (Cody Cameron) and the Big Bad Wolf (Aron Warner) #"I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred; sung by Prince Charming (Randy Crenshaw) #"I Can See Clearly Now" by Johnny Nash; sung by The Three Blind Mice (Randy Crenshaw) #"Sugar Sugar" by The Archies; sung by Gingy (Conrad Vernon) #"Hooked on a Feeling" by Blue Swede; sung by Captain Hook (Matt Mahaffey) #"These Boots Are Made for Walking" by Nancy Sinatra; sung by Puss in Boots (Antonio Banderas) #"What I Like About You" by The Romantics; sung by Shrek (Mike Myers, singing voice by Michael Gough) and Fiona (Cameron Diaz, singing voice by Renee Sands)Renee Sandstrom as credited #"My Way" by Frank Sinatra; sung by Simon Cowell (singing voice by Rick Riso) ''Shrek 2: Party CD'' Shrek 2: Party CD is a bonus CD released exclusively at US Walmart storeshttps://www.amazon.com/Shrek-Party-Music-Surprise-Ending/dp/B007D9N7QU alongside the Shrek 2 film. The bonus CD features six songs taken from the Far Far Away Idol ending featured at the end of the film as well as six karaoke tracks of the same six songs.https://www.amazon.com/Shrek-2-Party-CD/dp/B000EHWOF8/ The songs are credited to the characters who sang the songs. Track listing Score Shrek 2: Original Motion Picture Score is the film score to the 2004 animated feature, Shrek 2, the sequel to the Academy Award winner Shrek. Unlike its predecessor, the score for Shrek 2 was only composed by Harry Gregson-Williams. [ allmusic ((( Shrek 2 (Original Motion Pictute Soundtrack) > Overview )))] }} Track listing Footnotes: ''Shrek the Third'' (2007) Soundtrack Shrek the Third: Motion Picture Soundtrack, the soundtrack for the film Shrek the Third was released on May 15, 2007 on Geffen Records.Amazon.com A wide range of artists are featured in this soundtrack, including Paul McCartney & Wings, Led Zeppelin, Eels, The Ramones, Fergie, and Wolfmother. Eddie Murphy and Antonio Banderas perform another duet, a cover of Sly & the Family Stone's "Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin)". It was originally to feature Snow Patrol's Signal Fire, but it was scrapped due to disagreement from drummer Johnny Quinn describing that it does not for the music for the ogre. It later made the soundtrack and movie of the superhero film Spider Man 3 because it fits well for Spider Man. [ allmusic ((( Shrek the Third > Overview )))] |rev2 = Rolling Stone |rev2score = }} Track listing Chart positions Songs that appear in the film but not the soundtrack album *"9 Crimes" (Damien Rice and Lisa Hannigan) – 3:37 *"I Wanna Have Your Babies" (Natasha Bedingfield) - 4:25 *"One" (from A Chorus Line) *"Aria (Sheep May Safely Graze)" (Johann Sebastian Bach) – 5:39 *"I've Never Been to Me" (Nancy Wilson) *"Danse Macabre" (Camille Saint-Saëns) *"Good Morning" (from Babes in Arms) *"That's What Friends Are For" (Dionne Warwick and Friends) Score | producer = | chronology = Shrek | prev_title = Shrek the Third: The Motion Picture Soundtrack | prev_year = 2007 | next_title = Shrek Forever After: Motion Picture Soundtrack | next_year = 2010 }} Shrek the Third: Original Motion Picture Score is the film score to the 2007 animated feature Shrek the Third, the third movie in the Shrek series. It was composed by British composer Harry Gregson-Williams. Track listing ''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) Soundtrack | recorded = 2009-2010 | venue = | studio = | genre = Soundtrack | length = 60:13 | label = DGC, Interscope | producer = | chronology = Shrek | prev_title = Shrek the Third: Original Motion Picture Score | prev_year = 2007 | next_title = Shrek Forever After: Original Motion Picture Score | next_year = 2010 }} Track listing Omitted tracks #"Wearing My Rolex" by Wiley #"Orinoco Flow" by Enya #"For Once in My Life" by Stevie Wonder (Played in end credits) Chart positions Score | recorded = 2009-10 | venue = | studio = | genre = Score | length = 42:24 | label = Varèse Sarabande | producer = | chronology = Shrek | prev_title = Shrek Forever After: Motion Picture Soundtrack | prev_year = 2010 | next_title = Puss in Boots | next_year = 2011 }} Shrek Forever After: Original Motion Picture Score is the film score to the 2010 animated feature Shrek Forever After, the fourth and final movie in the Shrek series. It was composed by British composer Harry Gregson-Williams. Track listing Songs featured in Specials and Extra Shorts Scared Shrekless * Happy Together Shrek the Halls * Summer Breeze * Jingle Bells (sung by Donkey) * Here We Come A-wassailing (sung by Donkey) * Because We Can * Jingo (Gin Go La Ba) * Ride of the Valkyries * The Twelve Days of Christmas * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town * O Fortuna * Christmas Wrapping * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * Don't Stop Believin' * Hello Ma Baby * Hallelujah Chorus * Deck the Halls * The Stars Shine in the Sky Tonight Donkey’s Caroling Christmas-tacular * It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year by Donkey * Jingle Bells by Shrek, Fiona, the Ogre Babies & the Ogres * Feliz Navidad (as "Fleas Navidad") by Puss in Boots * Jingle Bell Rock (as Fairy Tale Rock) by all the cast Thriller Night * Thriller Notes References Category:Film soundtracks Category:Shrek music Category:Film and television discographies Category:2001 soundtracks Category:2004 soundtracks Category:2007 soundtracks Category:2010 soundtracks Category:DreamWorks Records soundtracks Category:Geffen Records soundtracks Category:Interscope Records soundtracks Category:Varèse Sarabande soundtracks Category:Lists of songs Category:21st century-related lists Category:Lists